


Papa?

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [89]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Miss Jo wants to know if her Papa will be home for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa?

Papa?  
As dictated by Miss Joanna McCoy.

By Tarvok

Rated G. Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Papa?

Mr. Sarek said you aren't gonna be home for Christmas. Is this gonna be like last year, Papa? Are you gonna be staying with Mr. Spock and Unnce Jim? He won't tell me nothin'. He just gives me more cookies. I like cookies, but I want to know what's happenin'.

Love,  
your little Jo


End file.
